Meifeng Sera
Meifeng Sera is a young mage, currently working independently with her Exceed companion, Kimura. She is a young Dragon Slayer Mage who uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and has been known to use this magic most often for offensive purpose, and rarely using support techniques or healing since so far they cannot be used on herself. Thus far, Meifeng has been making a life for herself through the use of random jobs she takes up depending on what village she comes across next. But for the most part, she never stays in one place for long periods of time and usually makes use of a healing spell of her's to occasionally help the severely ill, usually at the cost of nothing. Nevertheless, she has become known for her selfless acts of using her support magics in giving common people aid when they need it most, having earned her the moniker of "Wind Healer". But she also has a ruthless streak with using her magic for offensive purposes, having become known as a powerful Dragon Slayer Magic magic, though has yet to achieve Dragon Force. Despite the fact that Meifeng, and her companion, are alone much of the time they seek to one day find a place to call home. So far, she has found such a place in Blazing Hearts guild along side her traveling companion only family Kimura. Appearance Meifeng is a rather tall, slender young woman being just above the average height at 5 feet 7 inches. She has a slightly dark or tan complexion, mostly from being outside quite often due to her traveling ways. She is quite lean, slender, and toned to show some muscle, being described as athletic by many. She also has been said to be rather beautiful with a lovely looking face, full lips, light green colored eyes, and some freckles on her cheeks. Her hair is a distinctive mint green coloration, being generally down to her ankles but often in a long pony tail, with some semi-long strands coming over her shoulders and bangs covering the top of her head and framing her face. She generally can be seen wearing shirts lacking any sort of sleeves and leaving her shoulders bare combined with some kind of vest. She also tends to wear skirts and shorts, sometimes wearing long pants when she feels like it or when in colder climates. Her usual colors are red, brown, and occasionally green. A most common piece she can be seen wear are metal wrist braces with dragon scale design carvings in them that are teal with mint green along the edges. She also wears a spiral metal arm band on her left arm that is dark green and a silver plate belt. Personality There are many aspects to this young woman's personality. First and foremost, she is a young woman who carries herself and with dignity, but she is far from being stuck up and arrogant. Rather, she knows how to be rather civil and stand up for herself rather then allowing someone to speak for her or fight her battles. She has shown to not be afraid to speak her mind, caring little to what others say to her or about here when it comes to this. She also is known to be quite serious and stubborn. She is never persuaded from something she has set her mind to, not unless someone truly gives her a valid reason to change her mind. She therefore shows a great deal of hardheadedness sometimes but also can be quite determined. She also is highly responsible and is always true to her word, no matter what she says or the promises she makes. She hates sugar coating things and generally prefers getting to the point, and has shown a great nerve of steel despite her young age. She was raised to be proud and always be forward with her words. She is also rather kind though, showing a softer side to her hardened demeanor and usually does what she can to help the weak and innocent. Meifeng is not all hard exterior but rather always shows a good side even if it's a little tough love and can show some great patience and a calm, reserve mind. She is blunt but never overly harsh, if rarely so and usually it takes a lot to get her angry. So to be angered is a rarity, making her quite often pleasant to be around and easy to get along with. Among these parts of herself, she is also rather courageous and wise. She has shown a great deal of intelligence, being rather logical and analytical in terms of thinking and she seems to have little to no fear of anything. She'll jump at the chance of a challenge and Meifeng has shown to be greatly loyal, always holding her friends and those she considers family quite dear to her. History Not much is known about Meifeng's first three years of life and she barely remembers her true family. The only thing she remembers is her foster mother, Tova, discovering her in the wreckage of what remained of her house and being taken in by the kind Sky Dragon to be raised as her own daughter. Because of this Meifeng had always considered Tova to be her true mother despite the fact she is only a human but still regards the dragon to be her true family either way. Like many children adopted by Dragons, Meifeng was taught how to read, write, hunt, and to fight. Being young Meifeng was eager to learn and she learned quickly, especially when it came to being taught how to use her foster mother's special Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Unlike some Sky Dragon's though, Tova preferred to teach her daughter the more offensive spells of the magic, which were the most basic and also teaching her healing and supportive techniques shortly after. It seemed during those years that Tova raised Meifeng she was both loving and strict, but still encouraged her daughter to do her best which when the year X777 came on July 7 of that the same year the dragoness suddenly vanished without explanation, leaving the young Meifeng to fend for herself. Somewhat heartbroken Meifeng decided to take her own journey, leaving her home in the mountains of Fiore to explore the world and try and make her own living. But from the lessons she learned from her foster mother she took everything to heart, further self-educating herself and expanding upon the basic spells she knew to making more powerful ones, even coming to unlock some more powerful forms of her Sky Dragon Slayer magic and being the only magic she ever knew. Eventually, by the time she was twelve she came to discover an egg, not realizing it was one of the hundred Exceed children sent away from Edolas. And much to her surprise a few weeks later the egg hatched into a cat who could summon wings and deciding to call her Kimura. Following this, the two quickly bonded and became like family, Meifeng considering Kimura the only other family she has ever had and the two continued to grow over the past six years, facing many doubts and successes in terms of growing together and eventually making enough of a living to save up money and taking up several jobs throughout the years to get by as they traveled. After their many travels the two girls eventually came across the town known as Antilas, being just north of Magnolia Town. Surprisingly, the two came across the guild known as Blazing Hearts, expressing some interest in the guild and deciding it might be a place to stay. After inquiring to join the two were eventually accepted and recently joined as the newest members. Magic/Abilities Natural Abilities *'Keen Smell/Hearing:'Meifeng has displayed having greater smell and hearing then a normal human. She is able to catch low sounds from great distances, at the very least about 2-3 miles away without the noises echoing off things or in certain areas. Her smell is also heightened to where she can follow a scent she has known prior or a newer one from several feet away. She also has shown to be an excellent tracker with the use of both, especially using her affinity to wind to help enhance scents in the air. *'Keen Intellect:'Meifeng has shown to be exceptionally smart and bright, being that of a problem solver and has even come to be able to self-educate herself among other subjects aside from reading and writing. She has also shown to be a quick learner and remember most of the smallest details, or come up with ways to help her remember information. Thus, Meifeng is very observant and quite the analyst for most situations and problems. *'Enhanced Durability:'Though maybe not as tough as say an Earth Dragon Slayer or other certain types of Dragon Slayers, Meifeng has shown to be incredibly durable enough to withstand many powerful blows. When she has come across powerful opponents many successive attacks left her only with small bruises and cuts before she was actually taken down. Even then, Meifeng has always forced herself to stand and allow her body to take punishment in any way she needs to complete a task. *'Enhanced Reflexes:'Meifeng has shown to have incredibly fast reflexes, allowing her to respond to attacks or actions far faster then normal. Thus, she has been able to dodge and counteract most things with relative ease. *'Excellent Agility:'Meifeng's bodily balance and coordination is at peak human condition, making her a top athlete. She is graceful and fluid in her motions and makes use of being rather flexible and agile, something she often employs with her magic. She has shown throughout her life to be quite balanced and coordinated to move through tough places or get through narrow areas with relative ease. *'Excellent Stamina:'Meifeng can last for long periods of time in physical activity then most might. She doesn't suffer from fatigue toxins quite as quickly as most, having trained herself to endure long durations of going with lack of sleep, not eating often, or having to travel long distances without tiring right away. But she still can tire after several hours. *'Expert Close Combatant:'Meifeng has learned how to fight from her foster mother and has expanded her knowledge to teaching herself to fight in close quarters. She is an expert in disarming techniques and offensive tactics, making use of her other skills and magic to take down her opponents, employing a up close and personal way of fighting rather then completely relying on distance. She is skilled enough to hold her own against roughly three skilled fighters without needing aid before she could eventually become overwhelmed. *'Great Magic Power:'Meifeng may still be young but she has shown to have great reserves of magic power. Her magic levels of which she can contain is quite impressive, surprising many of just how precise she can be in manipulating this magic to using it to it's fullest. This can be especially shown in the employment of her Slayer Magic and performing many great feats. When fully shown, her aura takes on a mint green color, appearing to be a roaring flame and the wind picks up around her in a spiral resembling a transparent tornado. This power can be felt from a few miles away, being easily intimidating and so far, Meifeng has never been resorted to using or revealing her full potential in this area. Neither has she yet achieved in opening her Second Origin, but even without it Meifeng has shown to be a considerably powerful mage without having to fully employ her entire First Container. Magic Abilities *'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic:'This magic is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that employs the element of air and wind. This allows the user to either make use of their own magic energy or employ the air around them for a variety of effects. This allows someone to manipulate the air and quite possibly the oxygen, making the air thinner or heavier to easily break through something like that of a boulder and make blades of air, tornadoes, twists, etc. These traits come from being taught by that of a Sky dragon or being implanted with a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic lacrima. In Meifeng's case, she is a First Generation Dragon Slayer who was taught by a Sky Dragon and has learned to employ this magic with great proficiency and power, especially in offensive tactics used for this type of magic compared to the supportive aspect. Offensive/Defensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar:'A common attack among any Slayers, which employs a roar like that of a Dragon. When infused with the Sky Dragon Slayer magic, Meifeng will take a deep breathe before releasing this attack as a large twister from her mouth to strike through opponents. She can control the size and damage this attack does through the use of how much magical energy she puts behind it. Sometimes she will use both hands to help concentrate it towards a single area. *'Hurricane Piercing Fang:'Meifeng will surround her right or left hand with concentrated wind which takes the form of a spear. Since this is a basic spell she can then thrust her hand forward to send it flying at her intended target, or she can use it close combat to block close combat blows and either stab an opponent or use it as a blunt weapon to bash or blow them a few feet from her. **''' Secret Art: Typhoon Twin Piercing Fang:'A more advanced version of this spell where she concentrates wind to both arms and can employ it in the same manner as her more basic spell. But this time, she can control the size of the spear to being smaller and more concentrated or larger and cover a slightly larger area to hit more opponents. Like before, she thrusts her hands forward and can affect the speed and power behind these spears, depending on how much speed she concentrates into the spin and their momentum. *'Hurricane Tearing Claws:'This spell can be used in two different ways. The first is when Meifeng is at a distance or slightly close to her opponent she swipes her fingers towards them, sending several sharply curves blades of wind towards the intended target, being strong enough to cut through rock. She can also concentrate wind around her finger tips, taking the form of actual dragon claws which she utilizes in close combat situations to cause physical damage or to force someone away long enough to get in an attack. *'Hurricane Wild Wing Wave:'By waving her arms around, Meifeng creates low level waves of wind to cover a wide range to easily knock someone back or knock over a tree. This attack is generally non-lethal and is used for a sole intent to give her time or allies time for additional attacks. Or it can be employed with certain other magics to make them stronger. **'Secret Art: Typhoon Wing Waves:'Employed much the same like her Hurricane Wild Wing Wave, this actually creates more violent winds with concentrated wind blades mixed in. This is meant to cover more range and strike multiple opponents in several directions at once. *'Hurricane Crushing Fist:'A simple spell in which wind is concentrated around her fists and serves to strength her blows or can be used as jet propulsion. It can also cause people to be thrown back several feet. *'Hurricane Air Kick:'Air is concentrated to her legs of which help her to hover or move in the air for a limited time and allows her to make use of the tornado kick on a more literal sense of the term. The spinning momentum tends to make the kicks have twice the power compared to normal ones. *'Secret Art: Typhoon Serpent Strike:'An advanced spell of Meifeng's which truly employs wind in the area around her into a concentrated construct. This takes the form of a serpent-like creature that follows Meifeng's will to chase down and either crush an opponent, get them trapped in a powerful tornado to allow her another attack, or serve as an extension to strike. *'Secret Art: Resistance of Wind:'Meigen's only known defensive spell which can be created through a pillar of wind resembling a tornado, the winds spinning at such violent speeds it takes several tries before anything can penetrate it. And a secondary use is creating a kind of "wind shell" that protect herself and a few others, being a kind of magic force field. Support *'Breeze's Soothing Touch:'This is Meifeng's only healing spell in which can heal deep wounds, which usually can be nearly fatal but heal instantly after a few minutes. It also has allowed her to heal sickness and poisons, usually being a not so easy feat. She does this by concentrating her magical energy towards her hands, which become coated in a mint green colored aura and can be felt with a soothing, warm feeling over one's body. *'Wind Excel:'She employs a magic circle beneath her chosen ally or allies, usually limited to three at a time in order to increase their speed. Though this is generally temporary and can be draining depending on how much magic she uses. *'Serpent Scale:'''This is increases the durability of allies in which they become covered in a kind of "Armor" of wind, being almost as tough as a dragon's scales. For a limited time this leaves others with greater durability and protects them almost from most energy and element attacks at moderate power levels. Trivia *Meifeng's name translate to "Beautiful Wind Serpent", playing upon her role as a Dragon Slayer and her element of the wind. *Meifeng has shown to be ambidextrous, despite being primarily right handed. *She has stated she holds a hatred towards dark mages to which she still does not understand why, but thinks it deals with her earlier toddler years. *Creation of Meifeng as Dragon Slayer was approved by Perchan.